Furia
by Angry Flower
Summary: The fan-fic Rage in spanish version


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******R A G E**

  
  


**Primera Parte**

por Hyphen

  
  
  
  
  
  


La vendedora me enseñaba una pequeño pero modesto apartamento, practicamente en buenas condiciones con vista a la ciudad y hermosas columnas en las paredes. No soy una decoradora pero lamentablemente buscar un apartamento que costara menos que los otros que habia buscado, fue un milagro. Inmediatamente me contó todos los detalles del mismos pero no decia quien vivia en este apartamento recientemente. 

  
  


-"¿Porque esta vendiendo este apartamento a un precio tan barato?" "¿Quien vivía en este apartamento?" Le pregunte.

  
  


-"Lo estoy vendiendo porque las personas en esta ciudad no quieren vivir aqui donde se ha vivido un criminal. Por eso la reputación de este apartamento y del edificio se cayó por el piso. Decia la consternada vendedora a pesar de que discimulaba perfectamente su estado.

  
  


-Si no le importa, ¿Me podia decir quien era ese criminal? ¿Que fue lo que hizo?

  
  
  
  


-"Aqui en este apartamento, vivia Thomas. Era una persona de buen parecido, reservado y tímido a la vez, pero cambió completamente su caracter radicalmente. Ahora se hace llamar Neo y pertenece al grupo terrorista de Morpheus."

  
  
  
  


-"¿Neo? ¿No es el tipo que cometió la masacre en el edificio de los agentes para rescatar a Morpheus? Mientras estaba sorprendida por lo que me habia confesado, ella se sentia culpable por lo que me dijo, y su expresión en su rostro era desanimo y rendición. Finalmente hice una desición para terminar de una vez y por todas el "sufrimiento" de la vendedora.

  
  


-"Si es así, ¿Donde empezaré a vivir en este lugar?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


r a g e

  
  


Una semana despues que me mudé hacía mi nuevo apartamento, empezé a trabajar en una empresa de software llamada Metacortex, "los líderes en software" como se proclaman. Francamente, para trabajar en esa "mega" compañia uno tiene que tener las agallas para sobrevivir ahí, de lo contrario, te "comen" vivo. Cuando entré para una entrevista de trabajo, las personas ahi me trataban con indiferencia, frio recibimiento y sobre todo mucha arrogancia (Creian que se lo tenian todo con cierto aire de grandeza). Bueno, debido a mi torpesidad y sobre todo mi timidez, cometí algunos errores en ese primer día especialmente en el encuentro con el señor Rhineheart.

  
  


Toque la puerta, tres veces y escuche su voz.

  
  


-"Puede entrar Srta. Finn". Decía el señor. 

  
  


Para cuando entré a su oficina para saludarlo, el nerviosismo y la timidez se apodero de mí, tanto de que justo antes de decirle las palabras de cortesia al señor Rhineheart, me resbalé violentamente a causa del piso resbaloso y caí al piso. Me sentía abochornada por ese "accidente" que tuve que rapidamente me levanté, lo saludé diciendo cuanto lamentaba ese accidente y cuando me dijo que no me preocupara y que me sentara, accedí a su petición con una sonrisa timida hacía él. Ademas, decia que lo importante es llegar a tiempo para realizar las labores de la compañia.

  
  
  
  


El continuaba hablando por el resto de la media hora sobre algo que los recien llegados odian (La biografia de la compañia, su proposito y las metas como grupo). Lo comparaba a un predicador en una congregación cansada de lo mismo. Me sentia terrible por salir corriendo de ahí pero me las tenia que aguantar. Despues que hizo el largo discurso, el señor Rhineheart (como nunca lo veia cansado) llamó a su supervisor por intercom, diciendo que pasara por su oficina. Despues de eso, me preguntaba preguntas que tenia que yo improvisar en la respuesta.

  
  


-"Srta. Finn, ¿Que piensa hacer dentro de los proximos 5 meses desde hoy?

  
  


-"Seguir trabajando fielmente y lealmente a su compañia, señor."

  
  


-"Lo mas importante no es la lealtad o la fidelidad, es confidencialidad srta. Finn. Tanto que uno tiene que sacrificar a un empleado traidor para ganar pociciones de mas jerarquia."

  
  


-"Señor Rhineheart, ¿Porque esta diciendo esto? Le respondí con mucho respeto pero a la misma vez con mucho asombro. Justo cuando el se disponia a contestar, alguien tocó la puerta. El se excusó y le decia a la persona que podia entrar.

  
  


Cuando abrió la puerta, entro una persona en sus treinta con un aspecto profesional de un blazer y falda azul de tez clara. De cabello largo negro amarrado elegantemente y delgada.

  
  


-"Srta. Finn. Le presento a nuestra supervisora de la división 6, la Sra. Carlisle." Minutos antes de que dabamos las manos e hicimos los "actos" de cortesia, la Sra. Carlisle, me enseño a cada empleado en su división, hasta que llegamos a mi nueva oficina. Una oficina en buen estado, vacia excepto el equipo basico de oficina. Durante el resto del día, las personas ahí me trataron, como desde que entré, con indiferencia, jugandome bromas pesadas y sobre todo con envidia. Me sentí herida con todo eso y a pesar de que desearía aplastarlos hasta la muerte o peor que eso, Tenia que controlar mis impulsos y seguir adelante con esto.

  
  


En la hora de almuerzo, decidí almorzar a un restaurante de comida rapida en las afueras del edificio. Al entrar, ordené uno de esos combos de hamburger con las papas fritas y el refresco. Y me sentaba en las sillas ubicadas 

al frente con vista a la calle para ver la gente caminando por ahí entrando o saliendo por los edificios. Entonces algo emocionante y confuso pasó. Un joven vestido desde la cabeza hasta los pies de negro con un trench coat, empujaba a las personas para poder correr hacia la nada. Estaba siendo perseguido por un agente. Pero justo cuando pasó por el restaurante, me miró y vi que sus labios se movian, enseguida se asombró, y continuo corriendo. Yo de mi parte, salí rapidamente del restaurante para ver que fue lo que pasaba despues. Pero los perdí de vista, justo a una cuadra. Regresé al restaurante pero cuando llegue a mi silla, la comida que no habia terminado de comerla, se la habian tirado a la basura. Salí molesta, pero comoquiera llevaba en mi estomago un bocado de hamburger con una papa y un sorbo del refresco para ir de nuevo a mi trabajo.

  
  
  
  


r a g e

  
  
  
  


Despues del desastre del trabajo y sobre todo la reunión de emergencia en la que participé, me sentía, no un tanto, sino completamente "muerta" del cansancio. Y ademas, no tenía auto, así que tomé un atajo para llegar rapidamente a mi apartamento. Salí a las 7:30 pm y era una noche despejada y oscura. Tomé enseguida la calle Camdem. Y mientras caminaba, dentro de unos segundos oia unos pasos y sentía que alguien me estaba persiguiendo. Así que mientras avanzaba, el avanzaba conmigo. Y avanzaba poco a poco hasta llegar a correr. Durante eso empece a mover los zafacones para ocasionar un obstaculo lo cual fue en vano durante unos minutos... y no tuve remedio que enfrentarme a la persona pero cuando yo torne la mirada hacia atras para verlo, no había nadie. ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Estaba fantaseando o fue que no habia almorzado por ver la aventura al frente de mi? No se por lo menos estaba bien.

  
  
  
  
  
  


r a g e

  
  
  
  


El siguiente día fue el más inusual y extraño evento que ayer. Cuando entré a mi oficina, la Sra. Carlisle no estaba de buen humor, así que llego a mi oficina cargando unas grandes carpetas en sus manos como si estuviera cargando un bebe. Y de repente, ¡zass! Las tiró como si no les importara en mi escritorio.

  
  
  
  


-"¿Que es eso? La miré sorprendida por su actitud "agresiva". Parecía como si fuera a matar a alguien.

  
  


-¡Termina este rompecabezas que el otro empleado dejó! Tienes hasta la hora de almuerzo para terminarlo, Do you you understand!"

  
  


-"Yes, ma'am." Cuando le respondí sarcasticamente, ella se puso furiosa.

  
  


-"¡Esto no es un sketch de comedia! ¡¡¡Asi que hazlo ahora!!!"

  
  


"Ok". Cuando se marcho pensaba que a lo mejor su marido le "pegó cuernos*" o se levantó con el pie izquierdo. Me sentí mal porque despues las personas me miraban a mi como si yo habia hecho algún error. Pero comoquiera, pretendia de olvidar todo el "drama". Minutos despues cuando estaba buscando un bloque de papel para el printer ya que se no tenia. Empece a buscar en mi escritorio en una gaveta pero en vez de un bloque, encontré un telefono celular muy avanzado y el que nunca había visto. Decidí prenderlo para ver quien era el dueño si es que alguien pone nombres ahí. Pero me sorprendí cuando veia mi nombre en ese telefono. "Esto es increible." Pensé. Segundos después sonó el celular, y me asusté un poco, que casi salto de mi asiento. Y decidí contestar el telefono.

  
  


-"Hello. ¿Quien es el dueño del telefono? ¿O si alguien me esta haciendo una broma pesada? Cuando le pregunte escuche una voz masculina.

  
  


-No, Maya. La razón de la cual te llamo es para decirte que estas en peligor y tienes que conocer la verdad antes de que sea tarde".

  
  


-"¿En peligro de que? Le pregunté dudando

  
  


-"De ellos. Ellos te estan buscando, Maya, porque tienes algo que ellos quieren. Y no sabes de este don hasta que desiertes."

  
  


-"¡Bueno, si es una broma, escuche...!

  
  


-"¡Escucha Maya! Pronto tu tiempo llegara para que despuiertes y yo te enseñaré cuales son tus dones increibles."

  
  


-"Señor, yo estoy levantada, no estoy soñiolenta..."

  
  


-No, todavía eres esclava y tu debes ser libre de este sistema. Pronto lo sabrás.

  
  


-"¿Saber de que? ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que quieres de mi?"

  
  


-"Que el mundo en que tu vives no es real" Luego se cortó la comunicación.

  
  


-"Esta loco". Dije entre mi misma. Pensaba, ¿quien era esa persona que dijo que el mundo que vivia no era real? Pero no le puse mucha atención y cuando encontre el bloque de papel, continuaba trabajando.

  
  
  
  


r a g e

  
  
  
  


Despues de resolver todo el asunto, las quejas y las ordenes que la Sra. Carlisle quería que hiciera. Tambien recibia rechazo por parte de los "compañeros" del trabajo. No podía ni tan siquiera decir una opinión o empezar una conversación. Pero cuando me preparaba para ir a almorzar, veia a la Sra. Carlisle cargando otro grupo de carpetas (mas que las anteriores) entrando a mi oficina poniendolos en mi escritorio. Me sentí enojada y estresada, que yo la iba a decir hasta la madre, pero me tuve que aguantar y esperar a que ella dijera que yo tenía que hacer.

  
  


-"Despues que tu termines de la hora de almuerzo, organiza los archivos, escribe una minuta de la reunión de ayer, y estas carpetas las quiero ordenadas y archivadas. ¿Entendido?"

  
  


-"Sí, señora". Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse se detuvo y se acordó de algo.

  
  


-"¡Ah! Tambien hay mas carpetas para ordenar y para examinarlas. ¡Así que se rapida!" 

  
  


Durante la hora del almuerzo decidí ir a un restaurante de comida mexicana pero cuando justamente iba a entrar, escuche disparos. La gente corría para salvarse de las balas perdidas, pero habian otras gritando y yo me quedé en shock porque no sabía que hacer pero luego corrí para salvarme. Cuando me detuve, miré a ver quien estaba disparando, lo que fue un gran error. A la izquierda estaba un agente disparando hacia la derecha, pero cuando miré hacía la derecha, había otro agente apuntando su arma hacía mi. Estaba tan asustada que cerré mis ojos y oré pidiendo proteccion.Y es entonces cuando sentí un golpe y caí al piso. Todo lo que veia se tornaba negro, Solamente escuche una voz masculina, la misma que habia escuchado en el celular minutos antes.

  
  


-"Rage, ahora es tiempo de que despiertes al mundo real."

  
  
  
  


r a g e

  
  
  
  


Minutos despues cuando abrí lentamente mis ojos, veia las luces del techo pasaban, y es que me di cuenta que estaba en camilla en un hospital. Me sentía mareada al llegar a la sala de emergencias y no me estaba dando cuenta lo que hacian los doctores conmigo. Pensaba que iba a morir por el disparo en la cabeza. Solamente cerré mis ojos y olvidar lo que ellos me estaban haciendo.

  
  


Abrí mis ojos, y era de noche. Estaba en una habitación, pero no estaba sola. Había en la izquierda, una mujer vestida completamente de negro y en la derecha un joven tambien vestido de negro. Pensaba que la muerte me iba a llevar, sentía miedo y temor, pero a la misma vez debilitada y mareada por los sueros que obligatoriamente las tenía que tomar. El joven puso suavemente su mano en mi frente, para quizas tranquilizarme lo cual resultó.

  
  


-"No tengas miedo, Rage, iras con nosotros. Ya es tiempo". Enconces reconocí la voz del sujeto pero estaba tan oscuro que no podia ver su rostro. Luego la mujer abrió la ventana y el joven me quitaba el suero sin causarme dolor.

  
  


-"¿Que-que-que estas haciendo? Le respondí susurrando.

  
  


-"Liberarte". Decía él. Tuve una pequeña lucha con el pero mis fuerzas me fallaron (Yo no quería irme de ahí) y desmayé y no me acorde de nada mas.

  
  
  
  


Abrí mis ojos nuevamente y era de noche pero por lo menos había iluminación. Y podía ver, al principio, borroso pero al aclarar mi vista, había dos hombres, un joven y un señor hablando mientras me miraban.

  
  
  
  


-"¿Ella estara bien? Decía el señor trigueño.

  
  


-"Sí". El joven contestó.

  
  


-"No se si ella creerá sobre sus habilidades y la resistencia."

  
  


-"Ella entenderá tarde o temprano su destino" Le reconocí otra vez su voz. Era él, cuando estaba hablando por telefono, cuando estaba herida y tambien en el hospital.

  
  


-"¿Me podrían decir donde rayos estoy y porque estoy aquí? Si ustedes me secuestraron, la policia los encontraran. Estaba asustada pero molesta.

  
  


-"Voy a hablar a solas con ella" Decia el joven.

  
  


-"Dejame saber si ella esta lista para el viaje." El abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación mientras que el joven se acercaba a mí. Le tenía terror.

  
  


-"Maya Finn, Sé porque tienes miedo, pero aunque no me conoscas, te he conocido despues de ser el Elegido.

  
  


-"¿El Elegido de que? Le preguntaba.

  
  


-"Soy el Elegido que va a destruir el Matrix y poner a los exclavos libres de ese sistema."

  
  


-"El Matrix, ¿Que es eso?"

  
  


-"El Matrix esta en este cuarto, esta en el aire que respiras, la comida que inguieres, las cosas que ves, esta en todo y tu no sabes que esta ahí porque eres una exclava del sistema, Maya y ya es el tiempo de liberarte porque tu tienes un proposito".

  
  


Lo miré a el con dudas a la misma vez de incredulidad.

  
  


-"¿Que proposito tengo"

  
  


-"De que descubras por ti misma tus dones. Aunque he adquirido conocimiento y sabiduria durante estos meses, siento que tienes algo que yo ni siquiera tengo. Este don que tienes es muy precioso que tuve que arriesgar mi vida al detener la bala que dispararó el agente Morrisey ayer.

  
  


Mis ojos abrieron como bolas de golf al saber de que este joven me salvó la vida. Si el no lo hubiera hecho, estaría verdaderamente muerta.

  
  


-"Soy la persona que hable contigo por el celular que dejé. Y dejame decirte, Rage, mi nombre es Neo. Cuando terminó de hablar conmigo, se quitó sus gafas de sol, y colocó su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su trench coat izquierdo, sacó una cajita de pastillas y las abrió. Enseguida estaba sorprendia y ansiosa.

  
  


-"¡Así que eres Thomas Anderson, queria decir Neo! ¡Yo estoy viviendo en el que era tu apartamento!" Mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo, contemplado su anatomía, lo comparaba con un angel de lo hermoso que es. Pero enseguida lo note un poco avergonzado. ¿El estaría leyendo mi mente? Eso no lo sé. Luego sonrió y puso en sus dos manos como puños las pastillas.

  
  


-"Te daré la mas grande oportunidad de tu vida. Solamente hay una oportunidad, despues de esta no hay oportunidad'. Al abrir su mano izquierda había una pastilla azul.

  
  


-"Si escoges tomar la pastilla azul, vas a olvidar todo y vas a creer lo que tu creas. Al abrir su mano derecha había una pastilla roja.

  
  


-"Pero si escojes la pastilla roja, te enseñaré y te encaminaré a usar bien tus habilidades que han sido desconocidas por años. Es por eso que los sentinelas te quieren muerta."

  
  


-"¿Los Sentinelas? Le pregunté

  
  


-"Son los agentes. Lo que quiero de tí es que entiendas la verdad sobre este sistema en que estas viviendo y todo lo que necesito es una oportunidad que cambiara todo. Es por eso que debes escapar de este mundo y es por eso que estoy salvando tu vida. Es solo tu decisión."

  
  
  
  


Estaba realmente en peligro. Tenía miedo de que sucedería si escogería la pastilla azul o la roja. Pero al final, escogí la roja. 

  
  


-"Tu destino esta marcado desde ahora." El tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia otra habitación con extrañas maquinas con cinco personas vestidas del mismo color adjustandolos o programandolos. Me permitió sentarme en una silla y las personas me ponian cables como si yo estuviera en un hospital o algo así, pero actuaban calmados.

  
  


-"La pastilla que te tomaste es un rastreador en la cual sabemos en que lugar estas localizado." Despues me presentó al grupo.

  
  


-"Rage, este es el grupo de la Resistencia. Trinity, Morpheus (el estaba hablando por telefono celular), son los antiguos del grupo, Crash, Empyrium y Ash son los nuevos."

  
  


El resto es un comienzo de una dolorosa jornada.

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Pelicula The Matrix, son propiedad de WB y los hermanos Warchosky. Esto no es un plot para una secuela. Lo hago por diversión.

  
  


Hyphen

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
